


When Hearts Collide

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver find more than they were looking for when they do last minute holiday shopping.





	When Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryTagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for @marytagus, I so hope she likes!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine. I'm not Jewish so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity Smoak loved computers, she could spend hours tinkering, building them or hours using them to find things. Computers brought her happy. She was so happy to have a job in the Queen Consolidated IT department where someone paid her to do what she loved.

 

What didn’t bring her happy was shopping. Which is what led to her having to shop on the busiest weekend of the year. This year Hanukkah landed near the same weekend as Christmas and while she celebrated Hanukkah many of her friends celebrated Christmas, so that meant lots of presents.

 

Before Felicity headed out to the shops she checked the weather and saw snow in the forecast. Oh well, she could wear her cute hats and boots! She psyched herself up, she could do this and maybe in record time!

 

*****

 

Oliver Queen was a planner. Many people didn’t know that about him. He hid it well. He had planned, several times to get his Christmas shopping done, it just never worked out. So here he was on the last weekend before Christmas heading out to brave the crowds. Oh well, at least it wasn’t Christmas Eve.

 

He knew what he wanted to get everyone, except his baby sister Thea. He knew Thea’s gift had to be special. He could see she had had a rough year. Being a teenage girl seemed to be very difficult.

 

Oliver grabbed his coat and prepared to face the snow and the crowds.

 

*****

 

Felicity had a list of names and she was quick to check four off when she found beautiful scarves on sale. This was going to go well she decided. She put money aside all year so she was able to buy the presents without too much worry for her budget.  

 

She continued to shop until there was only one name left on her list, her mother. Her presents were piled so high it was becoming difficult to see above the boxes as she walked through the snow.

 

She would have to be careful not to run over a small child or collide...she hadn’t even finished her thought when she was down on the ground, her wrapped presents scattered in the snow.

 

“Oh, I am so sorry!” She exclaimed, looking for the injured party.

 

*****

 

Oliver had been walking with his own pile of Christmas gifts when he collided with a force of nature or pile of gifts, would be a more accurate description. Beneath the freshly fallen snow, there were also some icy patches and all that together led Oliver sitting on his butt surrounded by Christmas presents.

 

He heard a female voice say she was sorry.

 

He turned and saw a beautiful blonde woman wearing a bright red hat, jade green coat with leggings and tall boots. “No problem, it was icy here too. Here, let me gather our packages up again.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Felicity began gathering packages before they could be damaged by the wet snow. She began quickly gathering the packages before turning to face the poor man she had knocked down. “You’re Oliver Queen!”

 

“Yes, I am. And there is no understanding here. I think we should blame the ice for the collision” He smiled and Felicity quickly understood why he was Starling City’s most eligible bachelor.

 

“Maybe we should go into the coffee shop over there and sort out our packages?”

 

“Sounds great!” Oliver quickly followed the woman into the coffee shop. They put the packages on the first table they saw when they walked in. “Why don’t I go get us some hot chocolate?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll wait here and begin sorting the presents.”

 

Felicity watched Oliver walk away and wondered if she should mention she was his employee.

 

*****

 

As Oliver waited for the barista to make their hot chocolates he watched the beautiful stranger sorting out their presents. All of which were wrapped so not easily identifiable. She scrunched up her nose in the cutest way.

 

“Oliver!”

 

“Thank you.” He took the hot chocolates and walked back toward the table. “So, you know my name, I think it’s only fair you tell me yours.”

 

“Of course! I’m Felicity Smoak and the interest of full disclosure, I’m your employee.” Felicity held out her hand.

 

Oliver took her hand and felt an instant spark. “It is very nice to meet you.” Oliver held her hand a little longer than necessary but there was something about this woman.

 

“Thank you for the hot chocolate. It should warm us both up.” Felicity was plenty warm but she didn’t think that would be appropriate to say. “I’ve managed to separate our packages except these two. I’m not sure if they are yours or mine. Turns out there is a downside to having your presents wrapped at the store.”

 

“Well this red and silver one is mine, it’s my Mother’s present, the other must be yours as I now have all of mine. I just have one more to buy.”

 

“Great, I’m glad we were able to sort that out so easily. I only have one left to buy as well and it’s my mother. She’s always the hardest to buy for.”

 

“I feel the same about my sister Thea. She’s great but every year I want to get her something special, the question always becomes what.”

 

“Does she read?” Felicity asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

 

“Yes, she’s always reading. I thought about getting her a bookstore gift certificate but I wanted to get her something personal, you know?”

 

“I do.” Felicity smiled. It was so sweet that he wanted to buy the perfect gift for his sister. Thea was a very lucky girl.

 

“Do you know if she likes Jane Austen?”

 

“Yes, Persuasion is her favourite.”

 

“Well, I happened to see a beautiful set of Jane Austen’s books in Indigo, they are hardcovers in vibrant colours. You could even write an inscription in Persuasion showing you know that’s her favourite.”

 

“Felicity, you are remarkable! That sounds perfect.”

 

“Thank you for remarking.” Felicity couldn’t help but blush from his praise.

 

“Maybe, I can help you. You said you needed to buy a Christmas gift for your mother.”

 

“Hanukkah, it’s a Hanukkah present, we are Jewish.”

 

“Happy Hanukkah.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So, is your mother like you?”

 

“NO! I mean, my Mom is great. It’s just we are very different people.”

 

“What about jewellery?”

 

“The jewellery store was actually going to be my next stop.”

 

“Why don’t I come with you and maybe you could show me where to find the books.”

 

“Sounds great!”

 

“But first, how about we store our gifts?”

 

“Oh, I walked. I don’t like far from here.”

 

“Well, what if we store them in my car until you are ready to head home? You trust me, don’t you?”

 

“Well...I do know where you work….” Felicity smiled up at him and Oliver knew he’d do anything to have that happen again.

 

*****

 

Felicity and Oliver looked at the jewellery on display.

 

“See anything you like?” Oliver came up behind her.

 

“I see lots I like but my mother and I have vastly different taste.”

 

“What do you like?” Oliver couldn’t stop himself from asking.

 

“Oh you know, rubies, emeralds, I like it all. But that ruby ring is just beautiful. It’s just as well my mother wouldn’t like that, little outside my price range.”

 

Oliver took note of the ruby ring. It really was quite simple but very beautiful, kind of like the woman admiring it. He turned back to the jewellery case in front of him. “What about this locket? You could put I picture of the two of you inside. Do you think she’d like that?”

 

“That’s perfect, Oliver! I mean, Mr. Queen.”

 

“Oh, I’m definitely Oliver. Mr. Queen is my father.”

 

“Well, then I’m Felicity.” Felicity smiled.

 

Oliver smiled as Felicity walked away to pay for her mother’s gift. She was wonderful. He didn’t want the day to end.

 

*****

 

Felicity walked back toward Oliver. “Time for the bookstore?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Getting Thea’s book set took far less time then he would have liked. Before he knew it, the books had been purchased. And he was walking back toward Felicity who was looking at the new releases.

 

“Anything good?”

 

“Always.” She smiled. She really enjoyed spending time with Oliver but there really was no way to delay the inevitable. “I guess, I should get my presents from your car and head home.”

 

“I can give you a ride?” He saw Felicity was about to refuse the offer. “Think about, it will prevent further collisions.”

 

“When you put it that way...yes, please.” Felicity smiled.

 

*****

 

Oliver being the gentlemen he was, carried her presents up to her third-floor walk-up for her. “Where would you like them?” He looked around, admiring her small but very cozy apartment.

 

“On the table would be great.” Felicity watched him put the presents on the table.

 

“I guess, this is good-bye.” Oliver could not hide the regret in his voice.

 

“I guess it is. Thank you for everything, Oliver.” She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She probably should not have kissed her boss but that scruff just looked so kissable.

 

Oliver smiled showing his dimples so Felicity thought he was okay with it.

 

Felicity watched Oliver drive away from her window. She wished she could see him again but knew it was unlikely.

 

*****

 

Felicity couldn’t lie she really hoped she would run in Oliver at work, not that that had ever happened before. Maybe she was just being silly, reading too much into things but she really had enjoyed her time with the CEO.

 

When she got to her desk she was surprised to see a wrapped box. She looked at the card. It said: _Happy Hanukkah Felicity! Please accept this gift. I would love to see you again. If you would like to have dinner please let me know. If not, I completely understand. I just had to ask. - Oliver_

 

Oliver really was wonderful. She began to open the box, only to discover a smaller box inside. What? He didn’t. As she ripped the paper off she was overjoyed to discover the ruby ring! It was far to extravagant a gift but oh she wanted to keep it and she wanted to go out to dinner.

 

She quickly slipped the ring on her finger and it fit. So pretty she thought as she looked at it under the light. She knew what she had to do.

 

*****

 

Oliver had left the ring on Felicity’s desk an hour ago. He knew it was probably against HR policy and he really hoped his note was clear, she didn’t have to go on a date with her boss. He just had to ask her.

 

He was staring at his computer screen pretending to work when he heard a knock on his glass door.

 

He looked up to see Felicity holding her hand up showing him the ring and grinning widely.

 

“Come in! Come in!” He gestured.

 

“Sorry, your assistant must have stepped away and I just wanted to talk to you.”

 

“I’m so glad you came by. It’s so nice to see you.”

 

“I missed you!”

 

“I missed you! I’m so glad I’m not the only one feeling that way.”

 

“You aren’t.” Felicity smiled and blushed.

 

“So dinner? Again, please don’t feel pressured. The last thing, I want is for you to feel pressured or uncomfortable or…”

 

Felicity rushed over to his desk and as he was seated she was able to lean down and kiss him mid-sentence.  Oliver quickly changed the angle of the kiss by standing and pulling her into him.

 

When they stopped kissing. Oliver whispered, “so that’s a yes?”

 

“No, that’s a hell yes!”

 

“Do you like Italian?”


End file.
